


Ethereal Eschaton

by rubylily



Category: Venus Versus Virus
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is based on love and trust, so Sumire and Lucia want to take their bond to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal Eschaton

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with breathplay as the kink.

There was no safe word. There couldn't be one. Instead, there was a physical "signal" of sorts; if Sumire crossed her arms, that would be Lucia's cue to let go.

It was dangerous, they both knew, but they would only go so far for now. Strictly speaking, they had not been involved romantically or sexually for very long, but they had spent the last year protecting one another. Trust already existed between them. That had been Sumire's reasoning.

Of course, that didn't mean Sumire wasn't nervous, and she felt a knot in her gut as Lucia's hands slowly came around her throat, not yet squeezing. Neither of them could remember exactly how they had gotten onto the subject; they had simply been discussing their love life, and then it had turned into a conversation about trust and sex.

Sumire had wanted Lucia to trust her, and now she wanted to show how much she trusted Lucia now.

They lay upon their bed, and Lucia was on top of Sumire with her knees straddling Sumire's hips. Lucia's heterochromatic eyes were filled with worry, and Sumire raised a hand to gently brush Lucia's bangs from her face.

"Sumire," Lucia breathed, her voice full of worry, and Sumire could feel her palms became sweaty. "If you change your mind, just…!" She was silenced when Sumire laid a finger over her lips.

"Lucia-san," Sumire said, a soft smile on her lips. She traced the outline of Lucia's pale lips. "I trust you, okay? But I understand if you're too uncomfortable with this."

Lucia inhaled a deep breath, and then she readjusted her body so that her thigh was between Sumire's legs, pressing against the other girl's crotch. "I should feel flattered, I guess," Lucia mumbled, and then she managed a smile. "All right, I might as well make sure you get more pleasure out of this."

Sumire couldn't help but giggle, and she laid her hands over Lucia's, trying to warm them. "All right, Lucia-san, I'm ready whenever you are."

Lucia nodded wordlessly, and she tightened her grip on Sumire's throat, just a little bit, not enough to completely cut off her air, and she leaned forward to more easily rub her thigh against Sumire's crotch.

Sumire's chest felt tighter. This wasn't entirely comfortable, but she could still breathe as long as she made a great effort to do so. Her lips gaped for air, and she squeezed her eyes shut, but she could still see the imprint of Lucia's silhouette on the insides of her eyelids.

She felt lighter now, but still constrained. Her heart raced, wanting to burst out of her chest.

Lucia's long hair fell against Sumire's skin, tickling her, and Sumire squeezed Lucia's wrists tighter. In response, Lucia tightened her grip on Sumire's throat, almost completely cutting off her air now.

Her body beginning to arch, Sumire became more acutely aware of the thigh between her legs, Lucia's skin rubbing up against her. Now this was a very familiar feeling, and it seemed stronger than usual. Lucia's rhythm was random, instinctive; even Sumire could tell she was just moving without thinking.

Spontaneous, free, yet still controlled, restrained. All of Lucia's thoughts were on her hands around Sumire's throat, and yet she was still determined to bring pleasure to Sumire.

Sumire tried to grin. Pain and pleasure brought together. Releasing one of Lucia's wrists, Sumire slid her freed hand between Lucia's legs, feeling how moist she had already become.

Lucia let out a yelp of surprise, but her hold on Sumire's throat did not loosen even a little. When Sumire forced her eyes open again, she saw a smirk on Lucia's lips.

Faintly, Sumire could hear blood pounding in her ears, but her heartbeat was louder. Her breath was raspy, and black seeped into the edges of her vision. It became harder to concentrate, but her fingers worked primarily on instinct. She didn't slip any of them into Lucia, but Lucia was sensitive, so her fingers moved closer to Lucia's pleasure spot.

Although soft moans slipped from Lucia's lips, her hold on Sumire's throat did not falter, and neither did her own rhythm. It was clumsy, to be sure, but Sumire still found herself pressing her aching groin more against Lucia's thigh.

Pleasure coiled up within Sumire, and it was all she could feel, and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart. Even the warmth of Lucia's hands was overshadowed by the pleasure Lucia was giving her. Her body arched, ached, begged for more.

Lucia came first, and Sumire felt the wetness all over her fingers, but Lucia's body remained tense, not letting up until Sumire came as well.

And when Sumire reached orgasm, her eyes widened and she let out a single strained moan. It was a sharp burst of pleasure, and just the feel of Lucia's thigh against that spot seemed to be enough to prolong it. She couldn't breathe, and yet she could feel the pleasure coursing though her entire body.

Slowly, Lucia released Sumire's throat, and as her lungs suddenly and quickly became full of air again, she almost wondered if she came a second time.

Inhaling a deep breath, Lucia flopped down next to Sumire and wrapped an arm around her chest and drew closer to her. "Are you okay, Sumire?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, it was…" Sumire trailed off, trying to think of the right words to use. Her throat was still sore, and her voice sounded rough to her ears. "It was different. In a good way."

"Hm." Lucia gently touched Sumire's throat, brushing her fingers along the skin, and Sumire winched. "You're going to have bruises. I might have overdone it a little."

"N-No, you did fine!" Sumire exclaimed, taking Lucia's hand into hers. "And besides, I can just wear pretty chokers for the rest of the week! That's what I was planning anyway!"

Despite herself, Lucia managed to let out a quiet laugh. "Is that so?" she murmured. "You know, next time we try this I think I'll let you top."

Sumire's green eyes widened in surprise and an intense blush came upon her cheeks. "Lucia-san…" she said, the words dying in her throat.

Lucia kissed Sumire and pulled the other girl into a tight embrace. "I trust you, Sumire," she whispered, her breath warm against Sumire's ear.

Sumire only nodded in reply, and she wrapped her arms around Lucia's back. The both of them were covered in sweat and needed to take a shower soon, but right now they could simply rest. "Lucia-san…" was all Sumire said, and it was enough as the warmth of Lucia's body comforted her.


End file.
